When installing a plumbing fixture fitting, such as a faucet, the underside or backside of the mounting surface needs to be even in order for the faucet components, such as a spout and/or a handle, to be securely mounted to the mounting surface. If the underside or backside of the mounting surface is uneven, the faucet components may not be securely mounted to the mounting surface.